This invention relates to a disposable surgical gown of back-closable type.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1994-207301A discloses a disposable surgical gown of back-closable type comprising a basic body consisting of a front body and first and second rear bodies separated from each other in a circumferential direction with respect to a wearer""s torso, a pair of sleeves attached to a pair of shoulder regions, respectively, and first and second belt strips adapted to bind the first and second rear bodies together. In the case of this well known gown, respective ends of the first and second belt strips are connected to the gown in a range extending from right or left lateral trunk to the backside and a belt loop for the first belt strip is provided in a range extending from left or right lateral trunk to the backside. Upper peripheries of the first and second rear bodies defining together a neck hole are provided with a hook member and a loop member adapted to be detachably engaged with each other, respectively. This gown is used in medical site by a wearer such as a surgeon, a nurse or other staff.
To wear this gown of well known, a wearer develops the first and second rear bodies to the circumferential direction so as to be spaced from each other in order to open the backside and, after the arms have been inserted into the respective sleeves, places the first and second rear bodies upon each other in order to close the backside. The wearer guides the first belt strip through the belt loop, then ties free ends of the first and second belt strips together, and finally engages the hook member with the loop member to close the neck hole. With this well known gown, the first and second rear bodies must be developed in the circumferential direction when the arms are inserted into the respective sleeves and handling of the gown is correspondingly troublesome. In addition, there is an anxiety that the wearer""s cloths and skin not sterilized might come in contact with the outer surfaces of the respective rear bodies and exposed to various germs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable surgical gown of back-closable type wherein it is unnecessary for a wearer to develop first and second rear bodies in a circumferential direction so as to be spaced from each other when the gown is actually worn and respective outer surfaces of these rear bodies are reliably prevented from coming in contact with cloths and skin of the wearer.
According to this invention, there is provided a disposable surgical gown of back-closable type comprising a basic body composed of a front body, first and second rear bodies separated from each other in a circumferential direction with respect to wearer""s torso and a pair of sleeves connected to a pair of shoulder regions of the basic body, respectively.
The disposable surgical gown further comprises the gown is offered in a state prior to actual use thereof such that the first and second rear bodies are developed in the circumferential direction so as to be spaced from each other and folded back onto the front body so that respective free side edge regions of these rear bodies extending in a longitudinal direction may lie on the side of the outer surface of the front body, and the free side edges are connected to each other by a tape member extending in the circumferential direction and having its transversely opposite side regions bonded to the free side edge regions at longitudinally middle zones of the free side edge regions wherein a perforation extends across the tape member in the longitudinal direction between the transversely opposite side regions so that said tape member may be separated along the perforation in the circumferential direction.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, the tape member has a transversely middle zone extending in the circumferential direction between the transversely opposite side regions and, on both sides of the middle zone, a pair of perforations extend in the longitudinal direction so that the middle zone may be cut off from the transversely opposite side regions along the perforations.
According to another preferred embodiment of this invention, the gown is provided with a female fastener member and a male fastener member adapted to be detachably engaged with each other to fasten the first and second rear bodies together and wherein the female fastener member is attached to the basic body at an appropriate location in its longitudinally middle region while the male fastener member is attached to one of the transversely opposite side regions of the tape member.
According to still another preferred embodiment of this invention, the female fastener member is one of a hook member and a loop member constituting together so-called mechanical fastener and the male fastener member is the other.